Never A Dull Moment
by DonGiovanni'sGhost
Summary: Having grown up in South Park, Clyde knows there's no such thing as a dull moment. That still doesn't prepare him for what happens when he gets invited over to Craig's house one day. Creek. Randomness.


**Never A Dull Moment**

**A/N: This is just some quick fluff that was floating around in my head. I don't do fluff often, so enjoy it while it's here. :)**

Clyde kicked through a pile of leaves as he made his way to Craig's house. The tall, quiet teen had invited the group -Clyde, Tweek and Token-to his house, which was kinda weird. Craig never really let anyone in his house, but he'd always said it was because his parents were assholes and he didn't want them all to have to deal with them. Clyde frowned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his worn red hoodie. He'd not even been in Craig's bedroom since they were little and even then Craig didn't like for anyone to touch anything. Craig had always been very private though, probably why he was so quiet too.

The only thing that bothered Clyde was that Craig let Tweek in his house all the time. Like, for the last six months. And Tweek was always around Craig, whereas before it was just when the group would hang out. And Tweek had been less twitchy and less likely to panic when he was around Craig.

Clyde couldn't figure out why for the life of him.

He went up to the Tucker's house, seeing that Craig's parents' car was gone. Craig must have asked them to leave. He was really blunt like that. But he'd always been a very no-nonsense person. Another reason for Clyde to think it weird that Craig would want them all to come to his house instead of them all going to Token's like usual.

He knocked on the door but didn't get any answer. He'd not just walked into Craig's house since he was little and he was a little nervous to do so now. He knocked again, again with the same results. Sighing heavily, he tried to door and found it unlocked, so he went in. He shut the door and kicked off his shoes but then snapped up when he heard a short, loud cry from upstairs.

What the hell had _that_ been? He went to the stairs, climbing them as quickly as he could without tripping all over himself. He rushed down the hall toward the noise-Craig's room. He stopped short when he heard a soft chuckle. Confused, he crouched down, edging toward the room, seeing that the door was slightly ajar. He took a deep breath and inched forward and peeked inside.

He nearly fell onto his face at what he saw.

Tweek Tweak was laying on Craig's bed, naked, panting and flushed pink, hair splayed all over the pillows. He was looking up at Craig with his dark chocolate colored eyes holding nothing short of...what was it...admiration? Affection? _LOVE?_ Clyde felt his brain screech to a halt. What even was this?! He looked closer and saw Craig leaning over Tweek, just as flushed and out of breath and naked, fucking _smiling_ at him, his fingers trailing tenderly over the blonde's cheek.

Since when did Craig smile? Or chuckle? He only ever smirked and that was when he found something hilarious. Clyde felt like he was going to throw up. Or have a heart attack. Or both. He started to stand up when he heard Tweek's soft, shakey voice. He leaned further for a better look.

"...I-I'm still scared."

Craig sighed and leaned down to-ugh-kiss him. "Dude, it'll be fine. They already know you're gay and they're cool with it, right?" Tweek nodded and Craig smiled again. It was really weird to see him smiling so much. "Okay then. This is just something else they'll have to be cool with. We've been friends since, like, forever. They're not going to hate us or anything because we're fucking."

Tweek pouted at him. "Dating."

Craig waved his hand, rolling his eyes. "Fucking, dating, whatever. They'll be fine. I really wish you'd stop worrying so much. They'll be here soon and I really don't want to tell them while you're in the middle of a full blown anxiety attack."

"...I-I always worry s-so much." The blonde frowned and looked away, but smiled into the pillow when Craig settled behind him, pulling him back to his chest. Craig opened his mouth to speak again, but it was really quiet, so Clyde had to lean in even more to hear it. His legs were cramping by now, but he just had to know what was going on.

"If they can't handle it, then we don't need them. Clyde's my best friend, but if he can't deal with this then he can just get over it or find a new best friend."

Clyde felt his throat close up. How could Craig say something like that? Tears began to collect in his eyes and he teetered on the balls of his feet, trying to calm down. He teetered a little more and ended up falling into the door with a loud crash, sprawling onto the floor of Craig's room.

"GAH!" Tweek screamed, grabbing the blankets and pulling them up over his head, hiding as best as he could. Craig's face lost any trace of life and he glared down at Clyde from the bed, not moving except to pull Tweek closer to his chest.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!" Clyde said as he scrambled up to his knees. He still had tears in his eyes from Craig's comment but now he was worried about the taller teen actually hurting him for invading his privacy. "I...I just...I got here and the door was unlocked and I heard a noise and then I heard you talking and I didn't want to interrupt and Oh my god, you're gay with Tweek and-"

"Clyde. Shut the fuck up." came Craig's harsh voice, effectively silencing Clyde for the moment. He sat up and reached over the trembling bundle that was Tweek and got his boxers. He slipped them on then sat on the edge of his bed, looking Clyde up and down. "Well?"

Clyde blinked. "...w-what?"

"Well, what are you going to say? I know you probably heard everything." Craig's blue eyes were staring straight into Clyde's light brown ones and the chubby teen looked away, staring at his hands. "I...I...Um..." He felt himself tearing up again and swallowed hard. why was he always so damn emotional. "Why would you make me get a new best friend?!" he cried, looking back up at Craig with tears streaking his cheeks.

Craig rolled his eyes and crawled onto the floor, going to sit in front of his friend. "_That's_ what you're worried about. Not that Tweek and I are together?" he asked.

Clyde nodded. "I-I mean, it's weird...b-but...I mean...I can get over it, I guess. But...you're my best friend, man. Why would you just...?" he trailed off then, sniffling.

"Dude. You're my best friend and I don't want to stop being friends with you. But if this thing with me and Tweek is too weird for you...Well, I'm not going to stop, just so you know." Craig looked back to the bed where Tweek was peeking up over the covers at them, looking concerned and a little frightened still. "...Clyde? Is this going to be a problem?"

Clyde looked at Craig and shook his head. Finding out your best bro was gay was a little shocking but he was still Craig, right? "No...it's just...it's really weird, Craig. I mean, you've never had a girlfriend, but...I never thought..."

"Yeah, well, turns out i'm gay too. Whatever. Stop crying, you're a mess." Craig slapped Clyde's shoulder in a friendly way then went back to bed. He pulled the covers down enough to see Tweek's whole face and he gave him a very small smile. "Well, there's one down. Now we just have to tell-"

"...Um, guys? What's going on?" came a voice from the door.

Craig just sighed and looked over his shoulder at clyde then to the door. "...Token."

The End.

**Reviews make me happy. Don't you want to make me happy? I kow you do. ;)**


End file.
